Signing Time (Jacob Samra Style)
Jacob Samra's TV Spoof of "Signing Time". Cast * Rachel Coleman as Herself * Jason (Barney & Friends) as Alex * Laura (Barney & Friends) as Leah * Frog (Word World) as Hopkins Series "My First Signs" Jason (Alex) and his cousin Laura (Leah), who is deaf, along with host Rachel Coleman Laura's mom (Leah's mom), teach beginning American Sign Language (ASL) signs. Song: "Show Me a Sign" "Playtime Signs" Jason (Alex), Laura (Leah), and Rachel teach ASL signs related to sharing, toys, manners, and more. Songs: "Magic Words," "Look at My Hands," "Part of Life," "The Good" "Everyday Signs" Jason, Laura, and Rachel teach ASL signs for the things children see, do and experience every day. Songs: "Silly Pizza Song," "Rainy Day," "Good Night Baby," "Proud to Be Me" "Family, Feelings, and Fun" Jason, Laura, and Rachel teach ASL signs for family members, feelings, and things outside. Songs: "In a House," "Beautiful Day," "Feelings," "We've Got Love" "ABC Signs" Jason, Laura, their frog Frog (Hopkins), and Rachel teach the alphabet in American Sign Language. Songs: "A is for Alex and Alligator," "LMNO," "Lonely Letter X" "My Favorite Things" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for colors of the rainbow, fruits and vegetables, and physical activities. Songs: "The Rainbow Song," "5 A Day" "I'm Really Good," "Shine" "Laura's Farm" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for farm animals. Songs: "Laura's Farm," "Did You Know?" "Turtle Rock," "Good Night to Larua's Farm" "The Great Outdoors" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for animals, bugs, activities and objects one would encounter in the woods or a backyard. Songs: "My Great Backyard," "Right Place, Right Time," "When the Bugs Come Marching In," "Caterpillar Dreams" "The Zoo Train" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for animals often seen at the zoo. Songs: "The Zoo Train," "Walking Through the Zoo," "In the Water," "Guess What I Am" "My Day" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for daily activities. "My Neighborhood" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach ASL signs for playground activities, vehicles, places to go and people to see in a neighborhood. "Time to Eat" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel invite viewers to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Signs and songs for cooking, eating, setting the table, and favorite foods are taught. "Welcome to School" Jason and Laura head off to school as they teach signs and sing songs about things to do and see in the classroom. "Nice to Meet You" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach signs and phrases that viewers can use to meet and greet new friends. Learning modules: ABC Time, Counting Time "Happy Birthday to You" It's Laura's birthday, and Jason, Laura, Frog, Rachel invite viewers to Leah's birthday party, where they learn signs and phrases for all the birthday fun. Learning modules: Counting Time, Story Time "Move and Groove" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach viewers signs for all the different ways to move their bodies. Learning modules: ABC Time, Game Time "My Favorite Season" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel take viewers on a signing journey through the seasons. Learning modules: Moving Time, Game Time "Going Outside" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach viewers signs for things in nature. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Story Time "Days of the Week" The Signing Time friends teach viewers to sign all seven days of the week. Learning modules: Moving Time, Counting Time "My Favorite Sport" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach viewers signs for things related to sports. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Game Time "My House" Jason, Laura, Frog and Rachel take a singing and signing tour of the rooms and objects in a house. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Game Time "My Things" Jason, Laura, Frog teach signs for the things in the treehouse and return every toy to its “right place.” Learning modules: Game Time, Counting Time "Helping Out Around the House" Jason, Laura, Frog, and Rachel teach viewers signs for household chores. Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time "Once Upon a Time" The Signing Time friends discover the joy of books through songs and signs. Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time "Box of Crayons" Alex, Leah, Hopkins, and Rachel teach the signs for colors like pink, orange, purple and green. Learning modules: Hopping Time, Story Time "Who Has the Frog?" Jasonn and Laura can't find Frog, so they go on a journey to find him. During this journey Alex, Leah, and Rachel teach viewers how to sign question words like "who," "what," "where," "when," and "how." Learning modules: ABC Time, Story Time Gallery Rachel Coleman as Herself.jpg|Rachel Coleman as Herself Jason as Alex.jpg|Jason as Alex Laura as Leah.jpg|Laura as Leah Frog as Hopkins.jpg|Frog as Hopkins Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Signing Time TV Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra Category:Trailer Ideas Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Promos